


Devil

by violetnudewoman



Category: Dorohedoro
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Devil Nikaido, Gen, Sex Dreams, Succubus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:00:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22851409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetnudewoman/pseuds/violetnudewoman
Summary: You know this is not healthy. You well know that this is dangerous. But for some fucking reason, you couldn't get rid of this supernatural woman's advances.This demoniac woman.
Relationships: Nikaido/Reader
Kudos: 25





	Devil

**Author's Note:**

> A short little thing to feed your fantasies.
> 
> Again, I'm sorry.

**Devil**

_violetnudewoman_

_-_

Your exhausted body in the morning already revealed what had happened during the night: _her_ , again.

This has been taking a little while. Your sleep has been disturbed by the female figure almost every night. You don't know exactly how or when she started to invade your unconscious for her own pleasure. The only thing you know is that you were definitely at her mercy.

Last night she seemed to be more thirsty than ever. You remember all the details: her curvy body glistening with sweat, her blond bangs sticking to her forehead, her crimson eyes rolled with pleasure. You can't get her beautiful face out of your head. The memories of her voice moaning like crazy, throwing her light hair back or smiling and licking her lips as she dominates your helpless body makes your skin - inexplicably scarred and bruised - shiver.

You know this is not healthy. You well know that this is dangerous. But for some fucking reason, you couldn't get rid of this supernatural woman's advances.

This demoniac woman.

_Demoniac_ , you found out a while later. One day you searched for information about such events on the internet. Women who appear at night from nowhere wanting to have sex like rabbits in heat. _Succubus_. A character quite admired in pop culture who invades men's dreams for sexual purposes. A strange sexual fantasy embodied in a demon. Perhaps the beautiful blonde of your dreams was just that.

A demon.

Ignoring the horns and the pointed tail, she didn't look like those horrendous creatures you saw in stories from Dark Age. In fact, she resembles the girl who owns a nearby restaurant for whom you had feelings - a strong crush, perhaps.

_"(...) when it invades a person's dream it takes on the appearance of their sexual desire"_ , says the Wikipedia article you read.

You needed to get over this. Moving to a new house to never pass by that restaurant and forget her? Look for some psychiatric help? Maybe an exorcist?

She always smiled every time she had sex with you in your dreams. A sadistic, seductive, naughty smile. She didn't say anything. She only moaned as she rubbed her body on vigorous and erotic rides. She also liked to control your movements, dominating your conscience and quietly ordering you to fuck her senseless.

This last time was absolutely _wild_. So wild that you felt your vitality drop dramatically just by trying to make an effort to get out of your bed. But you needed to live.

You took a shower, had breakfast and went to work. You had to pass by the restaurant along the way. The owner was there, sweeping the sidewalk, beautiful and blondie as always. She smiled and waved when she saw you.

And for a moment, you swore you saw that demoniac crimson eyes on her.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry but it's impossible not to imagine Nikaido as a Succubus. Seriously.
> 
> Tell me what do you think.
> 
> [DM me on Twitter.](https://www.twitter.com/naoehanapaula)


End file.
